


Year 15

by llkocoumll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkocoumll/pseuds/llkocoumll





	Year 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimai/gifts).



 

 

Link: https://mobile.twitter.com/llkocoumll/status/1128858828227850240


End file.
